


Farm Girl Life

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Lactation, Milking, Pregnancy, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After her friends get turned into horny, happy, leaking cow girls, it's quite the situation Madoka's gotten into. But she can rise to the situation. And she even manages to make a profit off it all.





	Farm Girl Life

 

 

>  
> 
>  
>
>>  
>> 
>> PMMM Prompt: Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Homura were attacked and cursed by a Witch. Now they've been made into mindless cowgirls. Madoka is taking care of them, making sure to milk and pleasure them so they don't get too wild and destroy Homura's house where she's keeping them. It's a lot of work, and Madoka's worried she might not be able to keep up, or even walk, in another week with how much her breasts have grown from all the milk.
> 
> So far, Madoka had managed to keep her new money a secret from her parents. In fact, all she had used it to buy was a cowboy hat, and she only wore that at work. She had quite the tidy sum building up, and she had _no_ idea what to spend it on.
> 
> It was amazing how many people were willing to buy human milk. People were practically throwing money at Madoka, and she was starting to think that she would have to stop sampling the product to meet demand. And that would be unfortunate, because it tasted _so good_.
> 
> Madoka pulled her head away from Homura’s breasts, licking her lips to capture every last drop of milk. Homura was her favorite. She may not have as much milk as Sayaka and Mami, and she may not have the slight strawberry flavor that Kyouko had, but Madoka still loved draining as much of Homura’s milk into her stomach as possible.
> 
> Homura made a whining sound of protest as Madoka backed away from her. She looked at the pink-haired girl with lustful, desperate eyes. Madoka felt bad for her- friend, pet, whatever, and quickly hooked the pumps up to take over for her lips. They hissed on, and Homura groaned, a smile appearing as the milk started to get sucked out of her once more.
> 
> As Madoka stood up, she winced. Her own breasts weren’t nearly as big as even Kyouko’s, but they were growing every day. And Madoka knew why. Maybe there was another reason besides the money she should stop drinking from her friends.  
>  Madoka wasn’t wearing a bra. She was outgrowing them too quickly. Instead, she reached up underneath her shirt and cupped her breasts. She needed both hands to cover a single one, which was quite the change from even two weeks ago. She slowly massaged her chest, sighing as her fingers ran over her curves and slid past her puffy nipples.
> 
> As Madoka did so, she looked at her friends. Right now, all of them were getting milked, pumps attached to their chests and slowly sucking away the creamy liquid stored inside of them. Madoka glanced at Mami and shook her head.
> 
> Of all of them, Mami had gotten the worst of the Witch’s curse. Or the most, at least. She really did seem happy now. Good or bad, she certainly had the largest breasts. Each of them was larger than Mami’s head, by quite a bit. They hung down from her, since she was bent over. The heavy, soft, full udders had a pump attached to each nipple, and a hose leading to a tank.
> 
> Mami made the most out of all the girls. Her breasts were the biggest, and had the most milk in them. She was getting milked almost constantly, the machines running even when Madoka wasn’t there. And Mami _enjoyed_ it the most, too. Her thighs were always shiny with arousal, and Madoka barely needed to touch her lower lips at all to make Mami cum.
> 
> Madoka sighed in happiness as she looked at her friends. They weren’t very good conversationalists, and didn’t leave Homura’s apartment, but she still loved spending time with them. Milking them, playing with their bodies, drinking straight from a breast…

>   
>  Speaking of breasts, Madoka realized her fingers were feeling a bit wet. Frowning, she pulled her fingers out from underneath her shirt and looked at them. Her fingertips were beaded with white. Madoka stuck her tongue out and licked one. Sure enough, _milk_.  
>    
>  Madoka might be spending even more time with her friends than she had thought.

 

It was tough, being a small business owner. But Madoka was up to the challenge, even if it meant a _lot_ of work all the time, fit in between school. After all, how could she let her friends down?  
  
Right now, Madoka was measuring the busts of her friends. And she was _not_ liking what she was seeing. Sighing, Madoka pulled the measuring tape away, looking at it, and then down at Sayaka.  
  
“What are we going to do, Sayaka?” Madoka asked with a heavy, heart-felt sigh. “Look at this growth! It’s nothing.”  
  
Sayaka shrugged her shoulders and kept on masturbating. Madoka didn’t _really_ expect her friend to offer any helpful advice, but she needed to talk to _someone_. And Madoka was spending most of her time with her friends.  
  
That Witch that had attacked Mami, Sayaka, Kyouko and Homura had really been something, Madoka had to admit. She wouldn’t have believed something like that was possible if she hadn’t seen her friend’s boobs swelling up underneath their shirts and blouses, and the stains appearing as milk started leaking out of them.  
  
And now it was up to Madoka to take care of all four of her friends, milking them and tending to their needs. They were just so _horny_ (and a bit dumb) all the time, Madoka had to step up to the plate. But at least there were certain rewards.  
  
Like how there was a huge, untapped market for tasty, tasty milk. Madoka was selling a ton of the stuff. And she was negotiating with some corporations to sell the milk she collected from her friends across Japan.  
  
But to sell the milk, Madoka needed to _have_ the milk. She had promised that the girls would rise to the challenge, especially once she let them drink some of their own milk. But the deadline was getting _really_ close, and not one of the four were producing the way she thought they would.  
  
It _should_ have worked. Madoka had, without even thinking about it, given Mami a bottle of her own milk that Madoka had just squeezed out of her huge, head-sized tits. And then, the very next day, Mami’s boobs had gotten even bigger, and even more productive. Madoka’s eyes had lit up, both from the orgasmic sounds Mami made as Madoka hastily milked her, and from the thought of how much more milk she’d be able to sell on the market.  
  
Madoka stared at the measuring tape and sighed, worried that her dreams were vanishing in front of her. She needed more milk, somehow. And if she couldn’t get her friends to become more productive by drinking their own magically-enhanced milk then…  
  
Well, Madoka’s recent bra-buying trip hadn’t been the natural growth spurt she told her mom about. She was making some milk of her own as well, thanks to sampling her product while it was still fresh. Not very much, though, even if it did feel really, really good. But she was leery about drinking more, making herself as productive as her friends were.  
  
Part of it was because Madoka needed to keep a clear mind, so that she could run her business. The other part was that it was the end of May, and summer was coming up. And that meant swimsuit season. And _that_ meant Madoka had to have a nice, tight midriff to show off. She couldn’t have big, soft, warm boobies like the rest of the girls.  
  
After all, Madoka’s mom always looked so nice in her bikini, and Madoka wanted to look just as good as her mother. And Junko _always_ wore a bikini. Except for one year, as Madoka recalled.  
  
Madoka started, and then smiled. Yes, that could work. That could work just fine.

  
*******

  
“Hello, and welcome to the Meguca Interactive Farm,” Madoka said with a big smile, welcoming another visitor inside.  
  
“Thank you,” the man said, looking around. “Uh,” he stopped, looking embarrassed. “How do I, you know…” he fidgeted nervously.  
  
“Here’s a pamphlet, explaining everything we have to offer,” Madoka said with a smile, handing a glossy brochure over. “Take your time, and you can look at each one before deciding.”  
  
“Thank you,” the man said, opening it up and turning a bright red as he looked at it.  
  
Madoka left him to it, and went deeper into her business. It was time to check on the girls. Check several things about the girls, in fact.  
  
Turning her human dairy farm into a brothel had been a great idea. At least, Madoka hoped it was a great idea. The real benefit hadn’t happened yet, and Madoka was starting to get worried.  
  
Still, at least she was making some more money now (and, as a good girl and friend, splitting the profit in to five equal shares). And even though it was more work in some ways, it was less in others. For instance, Madoka didn’t need to keep all four of her friends sexually satisfied in addition to milking and playing and feeding them. Now people _payed_ for the privilege of what had been a chore (a fun chore, but still).  
  
It was nice to watch her friends. Madoka wished she could install cameras in the rooms, so that she could actually _get_ the chance to watch her friends more often. Work, work, work, there just wasn’t enough time in the day to get everything done that the business needed to get done _and_ spend time with all of Madoka’s friends and watch them get fucked. It was a tough choice to make, but Madoka had to step up and accept it.  
  
Madoka glanced into Homura’s room. Her… crush, it was a crush, Madoka had to accept that, was on all fours, facing away from a teenage boy. Her large breasts swung back and forth, her fat nipples brushing against the bed. Madoka sighed, looking at Homura’s near expressionless face. She wished she could do more for Homura, but she had too much on her plate to have sex with Homura all the time like the dark-haired beauty wanted.  
  
At least Madoka could provide _some_ way for Homura to get the relief she needed. Even if Homura only ever looked the clients in the eyes when they had pink hair. The rest of the time, Homura was on all fours, or laying face down, or riding them in a reverse cowgirl position. Madoka felt bad for Homura, but she knew the quiet girl still got to cum while being fucked by the men interested in her. And that _had_ to be worth something.  
  
Homura was certainly the least popular of the four girls. There was a certain kind of person who _loved_ emotionless sex, but not very many of them. Outside of that crowd, Homura didn’t get many repeat customers. It was a pity, and Madoka felt sad for her friend, but that was the truth. Homura _deserved_ to have people recognize how cute she was, and give her the fucking she deserved.  
  
“God, yes, yes, cumming, cum on my face, I’m cumming!”  
  
Sayaka, on the other hand, was _very_ popular. And the sound-proofing on her usual room obviously needed upgrading. Again. At this rate, it was going to be more walls than room, and Sayaka’s boobs would be too big for her to fit inside it.  
  
Madoka peeked into her best friend’s room, opening the door just a bit. Her mouth went dry at what she saw. She rubbed her legs together, hand brushing against her crotch before getting pulled away.  
  
Sayaka was sandwiched in between four guys. She was taking a cock in her ass, her pussy, and had her face pressed up against a third one. Madoka watched intently as her blue-haired friend got a facial, long jets of cum landing all over Sayaka’s strong, open features. It was _hot_.  
  
It was also hot to see the man fucking Sayaka’s tits. He had his cock wrapped in between the second largest-pair of breasts in the building, Sayaka’s soft boobs completely enveloping his shaft. Madoka knew her friend was feeling just as good from that as she was from the dicks in her lower holes. Sayaka was already thrashing around in an orgasm, and Madoka knew her friend was going to get plenty more before the men here left.  
  
Not that they would all leave at once. Men came and men left, and Sayaka was almost always getting fucked by a group of them. Madoka’s best friend was always having sex, men (and the occasional woman) coming in to fuck her, a constant trickle of visitors that drained their balls in or on Sayaka and then left, already replaced by another visitor. It was only possible because Sayaka had so much energy, and was always so horny.  
  
Sayaka saw the most visitors in a day. She was _always_ ready for more, to get fucked by as many guys as could fit in the room. Even if no more dicks could fit in her holes, Sayaka would happily stroke them off, directing their cum onto her face or body as she took care of plenty of other men. It was really hot, and if Madoka had free time, she masturbated to her friend getting gangbanged.  
  
Madoka didn’t have time for that now, so she closed the door and went down the hall to Mami’s room. She wondered what her older friend was doing with her current client. Mami was always doing so many different roles in a day.  
  
Even through the closed door, Madoka could hear Mami’s voice. Unlike Sayaka, Mami didn’t need nearly as much soundproofing. Mostly because when Mami got fucked she had the adorable habit of muffling herself with a hand to stop from appearing improper. Because propriety was important when she had her legs wrapped around a stranger as he plunged into her pussy, spreading her out and filling her up. And as for the talking that was even more frequent? Nobody ever complained about that.  
  
“Oh, of course, Nagisa-kun,” Mami said, leaning forward to let the young boy stare right into her heavy, hanging breasts, barely, badly covered by a tight top. “It’s a teacher’s duty to take care of her students, isn’t it?”  
  
Nagisa seemed tongue-tied, unable to respond. Madoka thought Mami was going to have to take the lead on that one. For as long as she could remember she was supposed to be a teacher, at least. Mami was as sweet and kind and caring as ever, but she had trouble staying on topic when she got horny. And Mami was _always_ horny.  
  
Mami, obviously, had the biggest breasts of all the girls. And the biggest set of horns and cow tail as well. She was the _perfect_ cow, and Madoka hadn’t had to think for a second before putting her front and center on the pamphlets and advertising material. Mami, staring at the camera with a needy, soulful expression, trying and failing to hold even one leaking udder up with both hands, it was the best kind of publicity Madoka could get.  
  
Madoka softly smiled at the sight of Mami falling to her knees in front of the boy. Her friend’s tight, thin, white shirt clearly showed every bit of her breasts, leaving next to nothing hidden. People always paid a lot to play with Mami. As a teacher, as a student, as a mother, anything.  
  
Madoka jumped as a thump echoed through the building. Something heavy had just been slammed to the ground. And she thought she knew what it was. Madoka trotted off to check, her boobs swaying back and forth in the blue overalls she wore.  
  
Sure enough, it was Kyouko. The fiery redhead was flat on her back, glaring, without any real heat, at a muscular woman almost two decades older than her. The woman was grinding her pussy against Kyouko’s face.  
  
Madoka had to pause for a moment to admire the older woman. It was rare to get women in here. And this was _quite_ the woman. Madoka felt herself getting a little more gay as she looked at her. She had known what the woman looked like when she came in, but _man_ , that business suit didn’t do her any favors. Now that she was out of it, Madoka could see just how lucky Kyouko was to get to be with someone like that.  
  
Kyouko… The Interactive Farm offered two modes for dealing with Kyouko. The first and most popular was letting the customers pit their strength against her, to try and wrestle her down to the ground and fuck her, even as Kyouko kept on trying to turn the tables. Sometimes the customer won, and sometimes they lost. They got to fuck Kyouko either way, but still, there could be the issue of pride.  
  
And when there was, Madoka steered them towards the second option. She’d go in and tie Kyouko up, wrapping the feisty redhead up in leather and chains and rope, leaving Kyouko open and dripping, waiting for someone to come in and _use_ her. Kyouko only admitted to liking the first version, but Madoka knew the truth. The way Kyouko’s cow tail went back and forth when she got tied to the wall was a dead giveaway. Or tied to the floor. Or suspended from the ceiling. Or strapped to a rack.  
  
And this woman had chosen the first one. And she had won the fight, too! Madoka approved, even if she _knew_ she wasn’t going to get what the business really needed from the woman.  
  
In fact, Madoka was starting to think that she wasn’t going to get what she needed from the men, either. Business had been booming, every one of her friends getting fucked a _ton_ every day, and nothing was happening.  
  
Not a one of them, not Mami, Kyouko, Sayaka or Homura were pregnant yet. Madoka couldn’t believe it. She had been so _sure_ it would have worked! They were getting fucked often enough, their pussies pumped full of semen, they should have been knocked up by now.  
  
It had all seemed so easy to Madoka. She would let people pay to fuck her friends, giving her money in exchange for not doing a chore (and doing several new ones, admittedly). Then they’d get knocked up, impregnated by some random guy. And then pregnancy would do what their milk _wasn’t_ doing. Make their boobies even bigger, giving them more and more milk so that Madoka could fulfill the contracts she had signed.  
  
But it wasn’t working! Madoka didn’t know what she was going to do to meet the quotas she _had_ to fill. She sighed as she went to the front of the building. Well, maybe an idea would come to her as she helped the customer. He should have made up his mind by now.  
  
“Have you chosen who you’d like to see, sir?” Madoka asked, smiling at the man as he stood in front of the desk.  
  
“Yes, I have,” the man said, beaming widely.  
  
Then he reached forward and grabbed Madoka’s breasts with one hand. His fingers instantly started kneading Madoka’s decently sized breasts. And there was nothing to stop him from doing it. When Madoka was wearing her blue overalls, she was wearing her blue overalls. And that was _it_ (except for the cowboy boots and hat, of course). She showed off her arms, her shoulders, and, most of all (most _exciting_ of all), the top half of her breasts. Madoka felt warm and tingly inside whenever a customer lost their train of thought, staring at the expanse of soft flesh pillowed up inside her overalls.  
  
“You’re not listed here in the guidebook,” the man said, still kneading Madoka’s tits, switching between them. “And that means you’re a free sample, obviously. Good thing, too, since you’re charging so much.” He sighed happily, squeezing down around the front of Madoka’s left breast. “I may not even buy a time, you’re feeling so good.”  
  
Madoka was feeling pretty good for herself. Even though she had just popped into the back to milk herself fifteen minutes ago, she saw that she was starting to dribble milk, thin white trickles appearing around her nipple. And her breasts weren’t the only part of her body that was starting to get wet.  
  
Madoka rubbed her thighs together, feeling the tingle inside her pussy. This man, this complete stranger, was milking Madoka with a force that Madoka was never able to match on her own. And it was making her so _wet_.  
  
“Oooh,” Madoka moaned, feeling her eyes start to roll back in their sockets as the man groped her, and accidently milked her. “Mooo.”  
  
Wait, had she really mooed? That wasn’t something Madoka was supposed to do! That was something her friends did, along with having cow horns and cow tails and letting themselves get dressed up by Madoka in black and white leggings and sleeves! Madoka flushed hard, hoping that nobody else had heard her sounding like that.  
  
Then the man added a second hand, pulling one of Madoka’s boobs out from the overall. And out from the string bra (with triangular holes around her nipples) that Madoka wore underneath the overall. With a snap, the bra broke.  
  
A strap of the bra lashed against Madoka’s skin, with all the force of a wet noodle. It was still unexpected enough to make Madoka cry out, at maybe half the volume of her earlier moans.  
  
“Ow,” Madoka said, mostly focusing on how good her tit felt with a pair of hands that weren’t her own working over it. If only he knew how to properly milk a girl, it would be even better.  
  
There was a blur in front of Madoka, one that went by so quickly she wasn’t even certain if she saw it at all. And then there was a crash of something landing on the floor. And nobody was touching Madoka’s boobs anymore.  
  
Madoka blinked, and looked down. The gropey customer was flat on his back, his eyes wide as he stared upwards. Homura was on top of him, straddling his chest with her hands holding onto the sides of his head.  
  
“No, Homura!” Madoka shouted, leaning down and wrapping her hands around Homura’s middle.  
  
She grunted as she pulled Homura up, her fingers digging in to Homura’s soft body. The dark-haired cowgirl seemed _way_ heavier than normal. Was it time for a milking again?  
  
“I’m sorry sir,” Madoka grunted as she pulled Homura away from the prone customer. “You’re going to have to leave now. Don’t come back.”  
  
The customer scrambled to his feet and dashed out the door, rubbing the back of his head and complaining. Madoka sighed heavily, watching him go. Darn it.  
  
That had been feeling pretty good, too. Madoka was never able to bring herself to be as rough with her own boobs as she knew she really should. But the way the customer had been handling her, sinking his fingers into her soft, warm flesh… Mmmh, Madoka was getting a bit wet, thinking about it.  
  
But it just wasn’t good business to let customers go around feeling her up. Especially not for free. Madoka was running a business here.  
  
“Homura,” Madoka asked, not looking at her crush just yet, “wasn’t your room soundproofed?”  
  
“Yes?” Homura said, sounding confused. And turned on. Neither of which was unusual for her or any of the other girls.  
  
“So how did you know I was… in trouble?”  
  
“I don’t understand the question,” Homura replied, looking puzzled.  
  
Madoka gave up with a sigh. She stuffed her tit back into her overall, feeling a slight tingle run through her body as she did so. Man, she was going to go need to masturbate soon.  
  
Oh. That was why Homura was so heavy. The customer she had been with was still buried inside her pussy. He may have still had his dick inside Homura, but from how wide his eyes were, Madoka didn’t think he was enjoying himself as much as he had five minutes ago. How had she missed that?  
  
“Oh, _Homura_.”

 

*******

Madoka was a multitasker. And that meant, right now, that she was milking Homura _and_ studying how much money the farm had made recently. Homura was enjoying herself, and didn’t seem to mind her back being used as a desk.  
  
Madoka let go of Homura’s udder just for a second to turn a page. Then she was grabbing hold of it again, slowly squeezing and coaxing the milk out into the bucket underneath Homura. Homura made a happy sound as she slowly filled the bucket up.  
  
Homura made a lot of happy sounds when she was getting milked. So did all of the girls. So did Madoka, for that matter, when she was milking herself. It just felt so _good_ to squeeze down and feel that flow of rich, creamy, white milk come flowing out of her.  
  
“Mew.”  
  
Madoka started a bit as she heard _another_ happy sound. She looked down, and saw Amy winding around her feet. The tiny black cat looked up at her and meowed again. Madoka’s heart melted, just like it always did whenever Amy did something cute. And almost everything Amy did was cute.  
  
“I’m sorry, Amy,” Madoka said, apologizing as she kept on milking her friend. “I just don’t have time to play with you right now.”  
  
“Meow.”  
  
“No, really,” Madoka said, aware that Homura was looking at her out of the corner of her eye. “I’ve still got so much more work to do.”  
  
Amy stared up at Madoka with an unbearably cute expression, her head cocked to the side. Madoka lasted for a whole five seconds before caving in.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Madoka said, adjusting her grip on Homura’s udder. “Open wide, Amy.”  
  
Madoka squeezed down, sending a long jet of milk out away from her and Homura. Amy leaped at it, small paws batting at the object. Then she knelt down and licked it up from where the spray of milk had landed on the floor.  
  
Madoka could see Homura smiling. Not very much, but it was still a larger expression of good humor than Madoka was used to seeing. But who _couldn’t_ smile at Amy chasing the jets of milk Madoka slowly coaxed out of Homura’s full, leaking breasts? And stopping to lick up each drop.  
  
And then Madoka played a cruel trick on Amy. While the black cat (still almost a kitten) was licking up one spray of milk, Madoka squeezed down again, sending another shot out. Amy’s head whipped around, tiny white droplets on her whiskers and around her mouth. Madoka could see poor Amy’s brain frying as she tried to decide what to do.  
  
Madoka used about half a liter of Homura’s milk, playing with Amy. But then Amy abruptly decided it was time for a nap, and curled up in a corner, forming a tight little ball. Madoka sighed. But it was probably a good thing that Amy was no longer using her irresistible kitten charms on Madoka. She still had a lot of work to do. Friends to milk, forms to fill, all that stuff.  
  
Madoka sighed as she studied the reports. She was beginning to think that the brothel idea was a bust. Not a single one of her friends was pregnant yet, and she was starting to worry that they never would. And that wasn’t even the worst of it. Madoka had some letters to write, apologizing for the experience some customers had with the Meguca Interactive Farm.  
  
That was the single biggest headache about running an Interactive Farm. Visitors getting hurt. There was the poor guy who had been used as a battering ram by Homura to get out of her room to come and… rescue Madoka, for instance. And he wasn’t the only guy that had happened to. But all of the girls had their own list of injuries down to clients.  
  
Sayaka, for instance, was quite the thrasher when she came. She’d go all over the place, bellowing at the top of her lungs as she came. It was quite the hot sight, but apparently it didn’t feel quite so great for the men she was with when she twisted around with their dicks inside of her. Madoka had gotten a couple of notices for reimbursement for cock strain.  
  
And of course, there was Kyouko. The thing about fighting and wrestling to see who got to be on top during sex was that, well, Kyouko and the clients were fighting and wrestling. Kyouko was always perfectly fine, but not all of the customers were quite so lucky. And even when she was still tied up, Kyouko still had ways of expressing her displeasure at the weaklings who couldn’t even try to handle her.  
  
Mami was more of a mixed bag. She hurt clients, yes, but they _never_ complained. Mostly because every single one of them had spent too long with their heads buried in between Mami’s massive mammies. Madoka had been forced to pull several men and women out from between Mami’s tits, barely breathing, and with a huge smile on their faces.  
  
“What am I going to do with you girls?” Madoka asked, steadily milking Homura.  
  
_Would you like a suggestion?_  
  
Madoka almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice appearing in her head. She squeaked, her hands flying up and almost slapping Homura in the face. She spun around, looking behind her.  
  
Kyuubey was perched on Mami’s back, the blonde patiently bearing the additional weight as she waited for her turn to be milked. His white tail swung back and forth, as he stared at Madoka with red, expressionless eyes.  
  
“Kyuubey!” Madoka squeaked, staring at the small, white creature. “What are you doing here?”  
  
_I’m here to help you, Madoka Kaname_ , Kyuubey said. _And to see if you would like become a Meguca again_.  
  
“Sorry, Kyuubey,” Madoka said, standing up and walking to the other side of Homura so that she could milk her friend while still looking at Kyuubey. “I just don’t have time to be a student, farm owner, pimp and magical girl all at once.” She sighed, wrapping her fingers around Homura’s tit. “I don’t even have time to be _three_ of those.”  
  
“Although,” Madoka said, deciding to consult an expert, “do you know why my friends aren’t getting pregnant? They’ve all been fucked so _often_ , I thought for sure they’d have managed it by now!”  
_That is a simple answer,_ Kyuubey said, his tail still steadily flicking back and forth. _Magical Girls are no longer human, so they can not be impregnated by humans.  
_  
“Oh,” Madoka said. Yeah, that did kind of make sense. Still, it wasn’t something that she was _ever_ going to tell Sayaka.  
  
A thought came to Madoka. Her eyes stared off into the distance as she kept milking Homura, steadily squeezing her hands from top to bottom to get all that rich, creamy milk out of her friend. Yes, yes that could work. She’d need to do some research, but Madoka couldn’t see any immediate problems. She’d need to give up on some stuff, but if normal people couldn’t knock up her friends, she might as well close down the _Interactive_ part of the Meguca Interactive Farm anyway.  
  
“Kyuubey,” Madoka said, and then hesitated for a second. Squaring her shoulders, she continued. “Kyuubey, could you come back tomorrow morning, around ten? I think,” Madoka took a deep breath, “I’ll have a contract ready for you by then.”  
  
_Of course, Madoka Kaname,_ Kyuubey said. _It is good to see you taking the needed steps._  
  
Madoka watched as Kyuubey hopped off of Mami’s back. He never reappeared, disappearing behind the curvy cowgirl. Madoka sighed, hoping that she was doing the right thing. And that she could get to the offices before they closed.  
  
“Madoka,” Mami said in a strained voice as she looked up from her position, “I’m feeling very tight.”  
  
“Sorry!” Madoka squeaked, quickly finishing up with Homura. “I’ll be right there!”  
  
And as she settled down to milk Mami, Madoka’s mind was whirling with ideas. She could make this work, she was certain. And it would be nice to get one over Kyuubey.

 

*******

_This is a novel experience for me_ , Kyuubey said, pacing back and forth as he looked at the contract Madoka had produced. It covered several pages, and had kept Madoka up late last night, working with a lawyer she had contacted.  
  
“As a business woman,” Madoka said, as primly as she could, “verbal contracts are no good to me. I wanted to make certain both of us understood everything we were getting into.”  
  
_An unusual level of foresight in a girl your age,_ Kyuubey said, not looking up as he batted a page over to examine the next part of the contract. _I will accept it. However, you will still need to verbally speak a wish for the magic to take hold_.  
  
“Of course,” Madoka said, starting to wish that she had worn a business suit to this instead of her farm girl outfit. But the overalls fit her so well, and she looked so _cute_ in the hat. “I just wanted to make it clear what changes I want, how the agreement can be voided, and what the effects of that voidment will be.”  
  
_I see_ , Kyuubey said. He tapped one dense paragraph with a paw. _Normally, the presence of genitals of the other sex is a cause of distress to humans. Why do you wish to give yourself and the other four magical girls functional penises?  
_  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Madoka asked, feeling a bit worried about the prospect for all that she sounded breezy about it. “It’s the only way I’m going to get them pregnant, and getting them pregnant is the only way to increase their milk production. And I need to give them _all_ penises to avoid inbreeding.” Madoka crossed her legs, looking away from Kyuubey as her cheeks flushed. “And I don’t want to be left out on the fun. That’s why I’m getting one of my own.”  
  
_Very well,_ Kyuubey said, looking up from the contract. _I accept it in full_. _Speak your wish, and the contract will be formed between us_.  
  
Madoka took a deep breath. Here she went. This was going to be a big step. But it was one she had to take, especially if she wanted to honor the _other_ contracts she had signed.  
  
“Kyuubey,” Madoka said, her stomach a tense knot, “I want to become a magical girl. Give me the power, and my wish is for what is in this contract.”  
  
There was a rush of-!  
  
Madoka slumped back onto her chair, head spinning. She already felt different. Stronger, for one thing. The power running through her body, it was like nothing she had ever felt before.  
  
Speaking of things she had never felt before…  
  
Madoka pawed at her poofy, beautiful, pink and white costume, trying to get at the itching, stretching sensation in her crotch. She managed to displace her skirt just in time to see her penis not only grow, but start to harden. And it felt _good_.  
  
Madoka whimpered, one hand scrambling for the tape measure she used to record her friends breast growth. Oh God, this was feeling nice! Madoka bucked her hips back and forth, feeling more turned on than she had in the past few days. It was really, really good.  
  
And her penis was really, really big. Madoka’s jaw dropped as it kept on growing and growing. She had to unspool more and more of the tape measure, before her cock finally stopped at a huge twenty-eight centimeters. Madoka couldn’t believe it. Yes, she had included a clause in the contract that said she would always have a slightly bigger dick than any of her friends, but she hadn’t thought that anybody would be getting _that_ big. Half of that had been what Madoka had thought would happen.  
  
The worry in Madoka’s gut had been transformed into _lust_. Pure, unbridled arousal. She _needed_ to get this out of her system, or else she wouldn’t be able to think straight. And she had the perfect idea on how to calm herself down.  
  
Mami would be first, Madoka decided. It wasn’t nice of her, but it would be _great_ to finally beat her beautiful blonde friend in _some_ kind of physical attribute. And Madoka could rest assured that her dick was always going to be the biggest in her circle of her friends. Even when they had kids, and the kids had their own dicks, Madoka would still be assured of being bigger than any of them. It was a nice, albeit selfish thought.  
  
Madoka hurried over to Mami’s room, trying to get used to her new body. Not just the big dick slapping against her torso, but the sheer _power_ running through her. Madoka was certain that if she wanted to, she could jump up to the roof in a single bound.  
  
But right now, there were _way_ better things for Madoka to be doing. Like getting to see just why so many men wanted Mami’s boobs wrapped around their cock. That was something Madoka was _very_ keen to get the details on.  
  
And it wasn’t just going to be Mami. There was Sayaka and Kyouko and Homura, and then maybe Madoka would do all of her friends all over again. She felt horny enough that that not only seemed possible, but a good idea.  
  
Madoka practically flew around the corner into Mami’s room, holding firmly onto the doorframe as she whipped around. Mami jumped, looking up as Madoka appeared. Madoka just had a second to appreciate how much her cock liked the sight of Mami wearing nothing but leggings and shirtless sleeves before she leapt on her blonde friend.

 

*******

A few hours later, Madoka wearily stepped into Homura’s room. She was feeling tired, but it was a _good_ kind of tired. She had fucked Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka, all in a row. And it had felt _great_. Even if Madoka had been forced to distract Kyouko by throwing a box of pocky over the redhead’s shoulder so that she could get Kyouko down to the ground.  
  
And now it was Homura’s turn. Madoka’s heart beat faster in her chest, at the thought of getting to do _that_ with Homura. It had felt so good with her other three friends, and it would feel even better with Homura.  
  
Madoka looked around for Homura. And saw her looking so _hot_ that Madoka’s mouth went dry. Homura was furiously masturbating, pumping her hand up and down her brand new shaft, her other hand playing with her boobs. Milk was leaking from them, and running down her torso.  
  
“MADOKA!” Homura shouted, turning her head to look at the aroused pink-haired girl.  
  
“Um, hey, Homura,” Madoka said, staring at her naked friend. “I’m here for-ep!”  
  
Homura launched herself at Madoka, slamming into the smaller girl. Madoka was knocked down to the ground, gasping as her back hit the floor. She stared up at Homura, thrilled and just a bit scared to see Homura acting so aggressively.  
  
“Madoka,” Homura whined, tearing at Madoka’s clothes, her dick and boobs bouncing wildly. “How could you?” Homura paused to masturbate a bit, slamming her hand up and down along her shaft. “You fucked all of them without doing me! I had to listen and listen and _listen_ before you came.”  
  
“I’m, I’m sorry, Homura,” Madoka wheezed, still trying to get her breath back. “But I wanted to save the best for last.” And that was completely and utterly true.  
  
Homura didn’t seem to hear as she ripped Madoka’s clothes off, stripping her completely naked. The sound Homura made in the back of her throat as she stared down at Madoka’s body was _such_ a turn-on to Madoka, even if she wanted to be the one on top. After all, her cock was bigger, that _had_ to mean she deserved to be on top, right?  
  
Homura slid her dick into Madoka. And it felt so _good_. Madoka moaned as Homura slid into her wet pussy. God, how had she not known how wet her pussy was? She had been using her dick too much, Madoka realized. It was so new and exciting and it felt so good, that she had forgotten all about how little attention she had been paying to her pussy.  
  
Madoka groaned as Homura slid deep inside of her, and started really _fucking_ her. Just like Madoka had fucked Mami and Sayaka and Kyouko. Did it feel as good for them as it did for Madoka, like this? She hoped so. Madoka wanted her friends to be happy, after all.  
  
Homura looked desperately relieved as she pounded into Madoka. The poor cowgirl obviously needed this, getting to relieve some of the tension that had built up in her cock. And Madoka was willing to let Homura work her stress out on her. Of course, after that, Madoka was going to have to fuck Homura. She had to get Homura pregnant, after all! Make her just like Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka, do the same thing that Homura was doing to her.  
  
Well, Madoka was certain she had managed to knock up Mami, Sayaka and Kyouko. And she was equally certain that Clause 1.2.1.1 of the contract would stop _her_ from getting pregnant. So she could let Homura fuck her, and dump as much cum into Madoka’s pussy as she wanted. And then Madoka would return the favor and Homura _would_ get pregnant.  
  
And after that, Madoka would have to go out to hunt some Witches. Madoka was a meguca now, and that meant she had some special duties. And Madoka wasn’t one to turn away from what was expected of her.

 

**Six Weeks Later**

  
Madoka sighed in satisfaction as she stepped into the Meguca Farm. That had been a good hunt. She had managed to fight a cow-themed Witch. That was kind of odd, since they were deep in they city. But it was still a Witch, and Madoka had still beat it. And now she was back home, ready to take care of her friends. And their kids. And the business.  
  
And there was a _lot_ of business, Madoka thought, turning on the lights in the front room. She was negotiating with all kinds of people and businesses to deal with her expanded production. Some of them were even from people who wanted to end up like her friends!  
  
Madoka giggled as she thought of Hitomi. It was so _nice_ of her friend to want to spice things up with her boyfriend. And Saotome-sensei wanted bigger breasts (even if those breasts were full of milk) in order to _get_ a boyfriend. And Nagisa was talking about starting up a cheese-making business, and wanted to make certain that she always had some milk on hand to make the cheese _with_.  
  
And all of that still paled compared to the meeting Madoka had tonight. It had taken _forever_ to finalize the terms, but Madoka was finally ready to sign the deal that would put Meguca Farm milk in every store in Japan. It would all be finished tonight.  
  
Madoka was really looking forward to that. It would be so _wonderful_ to be able to walk into a store, and see bottle after bottle sitting in the coolers, just waiting to be bought. Madoka just couldn’t keep a smile off her face, thinking about it.  
  
It was a damn good thing that Madoka had finally managed to get her friends pregnant. All four of them, their bellies swelling as they stood side by side. And their boobs growing even faster than their bellies. Milking was almost a full-time thing now. Mami, especially, with boobs that were almost past the point of parody, went to sleep and woke up getting milked by a machine Madoka had invested in.  
  
And she was going to need to buy a lot more machines, because all of her friends had already given birth. There were a dozen adorable little girls running around the place now, and they were growing even faster out of the womb as they had inside. In just a few weeks, Madoka would be able to hook them up and start getting milk from her daughters in addition to her friends. Well, they were maybe her daughters. The five of them had all fucked each other, so who knew _who_ se kid was whose. Especially given how energetic the girls were, refusing to sit still long enough to be properly examined.  
  
Yep, Madoka sure had a whole lot on her plate to deal with. But it was all so _fun_ , she didn’t have the slightest wish to stop. Running a business, dealing with children, making certain her friends got milked (and herself, too), fighting Witches, it was tiring, but it was rewarding.  
  
And when the stress got to be too much, there was always a _perfect_ way to relax and blow off some steam. A five girl orgy, each of them fucking and getting fucked by the others, was the best way to relax there was. In fact, Madoka thought she would have a quickie with her friends before getting ready for the business meeting.  
  
Humming to herself, Madoka went deeper into the building. She stepped through the door, and stopped dead in her tracks. All four of her friends were standing in the hallway, staring at her. _Glaring_ at her, in fact.  
  
“Madoka,” Mami said, looking at the smaller girl with stern, golden eyes. “Did you defeat a Witch thirty minutes ago?”  
  
“Um, um, yes?” Madoka replied, staring slack-jawed at her friends. They were next to each other and they weren’t fucking each other? They had gotten angry at _anything_? What on Earth was going on?  
  
“Was it a cow-themed Witch?” Mami continued. She didn’t give Madoka a chance to respond. “You defeated the Witch that cursed us, meaning its effects are lifted from all of us.” She fixed Madoka with a stern glare, trying to cross her arms underneath her breasts. But she was much too large for that to work.  
  
“Or they _were_ , if it hadn’t been for that contract,” Sayaka said sourly, taking a step towards Madoka.  
  
The way her full, leaking breasts jiggled back and forth was really distracting to Madoka, even though she knew she needed to be paying attention to other things at the moment.  
  
“You know about the contract?” Madoka asked, seizing on something she could actually understand in all of this.  
  
Kyouko threw the contract in question at Madoka’s face, getting a glare from Homura for that. The redhead stomped her foot, showing off her fangs as she glared at Madoka.  
  
“Of course we know about it! We found it, easy as pie,” Kyouko shouted, jiggling just as much as Sayaka. “Now we’ve got these big fucking titties and the tail and horns and everything, because of how you worded that thing.”  
  
“O-okay, calm down, Kyouko,” Madoka said, holding her hands up. “Listen, don’t you _like_ them? Don’t they feel so nice and soft?” Kyouko’s glare just got sharper and sharper, and the rest of the girls didn’t look much happier. “Listen, how about I _show_ you how nice it feels, just like normal?”  
  
Homura straightened up at that. She actually leaked some milk at the thought of being with Madoka, small driplets of white running out from her nipples. Sayaka leaned over and slapped the back of her head, glaring at the dark-haired girl.  
  
“Homura, _no_ ,” Sayaka said firmly. “We talked about this, remember? We’re not going to let Madoka talk her way out of this, remember?”  
  
Homura hesitated, before nodding. All four girls advanced on Madoka, a strange light in their eyes. Madoka backed up, her hands going for her Soul Gem. She didn’t want to fight her friends, but at least she could outrun them or something.  
  
That was when Madoka noticed that her ring wasn’t on her finger anymore. She couldn’t transform. And _then_ Madoka remembered Clause 2.1.1 through 2.2. If the business was threatened, Madoka would be released from her Meguca duties. And, more importantly, her powers, at least until the threat was resolved. But the contract _also_ said that the physical changes would stay in place. Madoka wasn’t certain if there was even any way to change her friends back, after she had made the contract with Kyuubey.  
  
“Now, listen,” Madoka said, backing up and hitting the desk behind her. “I’m _super_ close to the deal of a lifetime. You’re all getting an equal share of the profits, same as me. If you give up now, none of us will get anything.” Madoka’s gaze flicked from girl to girl. “We _need_ the milk if we’re going to make this happen.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, Madoka,” Mami said, the light in her eyes growing and growing. “We’ll make _certain_ you get all the milk you can handle.”

 

*******

A few minutes later, Sayaka let the door swing shut behind her. She sighed, stretching her arms up to the ceiling. Madoka watched her friend go.  
  
And it was _such_ a bad thing that Sayaka’s cow tail was gone. She, and the rest of Madoka’s friends, had all looked so nice with it. And now they were gone. Just like the horns, and the ability to produce milk. At least all of them still had nice big breasts still. Homura was bigger than Mami had been before this all started, even!  
  
On the much worse side, Madoka now had a tail and horns. Of course, that wasn’t the _real_ problem. The real problem was that Madoka had been forced to suck the curse out of each and every single one of them. And that hadn’t made the curses go _away_.  
  
And, of course, it hadn’t done a thing for the changes added by Madoka’s contract. All four of her friends still had their cocks. And all four of them were still pregnant, their bellies curving outward.  
  
That was something to worry about. Later, though. Right now, Madoka had a major problem. The executives were coming any minute now to sign the distribution deal. And Madoka wasn’t in _any_ shape to meet them. The curses from her friends had ended up in her, and she was feeling _full_.  
  
Madoka’s boobs were bigger than Mami’s had been, now. She wasn’t even able to stand up, they were so heavy. Maybe once they got drained of the milk stored in them, she would be able to move around. And there was a _lot_ of milk in Madoka’s new breasts. She was leaking already, a puddle forming underneath her as the pressure inside her boobs built up and up.  
  
There was a noise on the other side of the door. Masculine voices, talking with her friends. Madoka swallowed nervously. It was time for the meeting, and she was _not_ in a good shape for it. She’d just have to do her best. Madoka wasn’t going to let Meguca Farm go down without a fight!  
  
“Gentlemen!” Madoka squeaked, trying to turn to face the door as it opened. “I’m so glad you could come.” A trio of older, suited men came filing in, staring with shock at Madoka. “As you can see,” Madoka said, putting the best spin possible on it, “I’m willing to give this enterprise my _all_ , to make sure we have enough milk to satisfy the country!”  
  
Madoka was smiling for all she was worth, determined not to let anything get in the way of signing this deal. But on the inside, she wasn’t quite so optimistic. She was going to need her friends (Homura) to milk her, or at least get her into her office so she could do the paperwork. But that wasn’t the worst of it.  
  
The worst part of it all was that Madoka was _never_ going to be in shape for swimsuit season now. Some things were just too cruel to bear.


End file.
